gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project
The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (en español: El proyecto sin título de Rachel Berry) es el vigésimo y último episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el centésimo décimo de toda la serie. Su estreno tuvo lugar el dia 13 de mayo. Sinopsis Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Artie y Blaine se están preparando una cena juntos. Mercedes ofrece un aperitivo a Sam, pero él se niega, diciendo que tiene una gran audición de modelaje masculino más adelante en la semana. Mercedes está feliz por él, pero le advierte a los otros modelos que se toma - y ella lucha sucia. Rachel lanza con entusiasmo sobre ideas para su show, y Artie se pregunta si es normal que una red para enviar a un escritor para pasar el rato con la estrella del espectáculo. Rachel pone la razón a su extrema notabilidad, y le dice al grupo que el escritor, Mary Halloran, es un genio. Kurt no se fía de tener su cena de lunes por la noche se estrelló, pero Rachel está dispuesta a María para ver realmente cómo se vive. Alguien toca la puerta y Rachel sale a atender en eso Kurt susurra Blaine que tienen que encontrar una manera de conseguir a María para venir a su escaparate. Blaine está de acuerdo distraídamente. Los compañeros de casa reciben un shock cuando la puerta se abre para revelar a Brittany, que estaba en Lesbos, después de perder su pasaporte en el aeropuerto . Ella se entristece escuchar que Santana está filmando un comercial de distancia de levadura-I-Stat en Iowa, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de María Halloran, quien entra con nerviosismo el apartamento, asqueada por el olor flotante a comida china. Rachel comienza a presentar sus amigos, pero María se lo impide - diciéndole que ella tiene una "cosa acerca de los nombres '. Ella comienza a decir al grupo acerca de su narcisismo diagnosticado por su psiquiatra del martes y jueves , pero se ve obligada a correr al baño, incapaz de mantener bajo el olor de la sopa de wonton. Antes de que ella entra en el cuarto de baño, ella le dice a Rachel (que ella llama "Randy") que está muy emocionado de trabajar con ella. Todos la miran desconcertados. Más tarde, María se sienta en el suelo con una máquina de escribir, para comenzar las ideas de procesamiento para "El Untitled María Halloran Proyecto". Ella comienza a hacer preguntas acerca de Rachel, pero rápidamente se hace evidente que ella está menos interesado en la verdad que en lo que haría que la buena televisión. Ella rechaza las ideas de la escuela secundaria de Rachel, diciéndole que la cosa es a capella "por lo que más", sino que está interesado con su carrera en Broadway. Rachel rápidamente se convierte en conciencia de que María es inusual en su estilo creativo, como se entere de su reproducción de los diarios de Ana Frank desde el punto de vista de un vacío. Aburrido por la mínima cantidad de trabajo que ha realizado, trucos Mary Rachel que la dejara ir al baño con el fin de ir a través de sus cajones. Rachel la mira, sorprendido. En un centro comercial de Nueva York, Mercedes vueltas hasta que el ventilador atención que está recibiendo, mientras era entrevistado por Artie. Ella presenta a Brittany como su nueva bailarina de respaldo, antes de cantar “shakin my head“ en frente de una multitud de admiradores, mientras era filmado por Artie. María mira desde el público, bailando torpemente. Al final de la actuación, Sam abraza a Mercedes. María aplaude, impresionado. En NYADA, Blaine se está preparando para su escaparate. June llega con comida, y le da algunos consejos sobre el mundo del espectáculo. Blaine está claramente distraído, y le confiesa que él está preocupado por su mentira a Kurt - él le ha dicho que tendrá un lugar en la vitrina. Él pide a June al déjale una sola línea - pero niega junio. Ella le dice que su reputación está en juego - y ella no puede poner en peligro su historial sobre Kurt. Blaine persiste, pero junio le golpea con un refrán profunda y siniestra antes de salir. Solo, en el auditorio, Blaine interpreta All of Me en el piano. Al final, Kurt entra y aplaude la actuación. Él le pregunta si él está planeando poner en el escaparate - pero Blaine admite rotundamente a Kurt que June no lo quiere el escaparate y que nunca lo quiso. Kurt está conmocionado por su flagrante mentira, y airadamente le grita. Blaine comienza a pedir disculpas, pero Kurt sale, furioso. En la audición de modelado, Sam salta nerviosamente una banda de goma en la muñeca para que no se distraiga con las chicas. Charlie Querida, el jefe de la agencia de modelos, entra. Ella explica que ha habido una crisis de la publicidad en campaña la depilación 'tesoro Trailz' - su modelo de plomo ha sido enviado a prisión por la ejecución de un anillo del crimen clandestino. Ella está buscando una nueva portada chico 'tesoro Trailz', y explica el proceso de audición será rápido y sucio - que necesitan para caminar, y el que la convierte en la más ganará. Sam y los demás audiciones cantar y bailar con las chicas a Girls on Film. Charlie se une a, y al final de la actuación lo empuja hacia un sofá y se pone encima de él. Ella le dice que todo en él grita 'tesoro Trailz', y le invita a volver para la sesión de esa noche. Sam relojes felizmente su permiso, haciendo estallar su banda de goma rápido. Mercedes llega a la buhardilla para encontrar Rachel, Brittany y Kurt sentados en el suelo, esperando por ella. Rachel explica que tienen que tener una charla de chicas. Kurt le pregunta si ella está planeando romper con Sam antes de que ella se va de gira. Mercedes se sorprende, pero antes de que pueda responder, se revela que Artie y Blaine están teniendo exactamente la misma conversación con Sam sobre un videojuego. Sin embargo, ambos están configurados en estar juntos, y prometen su compromiso con el otro. Rachel informa Mercedes que a veces es mejor dejar de lado las cosas que te gustan. En la escuela de cine, Artie trata de decirle a María sobre sus experiencias con Rachel, pero es distraído por su defraudando donas y metiéndolos en su sujetador. Ella va a entrevistar a Blaine, mientras está acostado en una mesa. Ella le dice que su nombre tendrá que ser cambiado, y él con incredulidad le pregunta si ella es un verdadero escritor. Bretaña felicita a María en su pijama, pero ella le advierte que no robarlos - ratones viven en los bolsillos (y un gatito está en los pantalones). Blaine se sienta a la mesa, exasperado. En Rachel camerino del teatro, Kurt le aconseja dar a María el arranque, diciéndole que ella es una locura. Él le recuerda el terreno inestable que está en con Sidney, pero Rachel piensa que ella puede ir a Los Angeles y volver con 10 veces la cantidad de dinero que ganaría en Broadway. Kurt le ruega a Rachel al menos confía en sus propios instintos - no María. En el apartamento, Rachel y el grupo se sientan por primera lectura a través de 'El Proyecto María Halloran Untitled'. Los amigos están un poco put-a buscar sus nombres se han ajustado a un poco menos atractiva alternativas, pero Rachel los alienta a seguir adelante con la lectura. Empiezan a pasar por la primera escena, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que el guión está más allá de los límites de la realidad - "Surt 'lleva un traje de dinosaurio, mientras que Rachel se sienta en la bañera, se quejan de la falta de memoria de sus dos papás NASA gay con la extrema el uso de hashtags. Se saltan a escena doce, en el que "Slaine 'y' Nittany 'están durmiendo juntos - se deciden a abrir una galería de arte en la base de rendimiento de la planta baja, antes de caer de nuevo en la cama juntos. Algo preocupado, Rachel se mueve sobre su "delirio coffee '- que ha ocupado un improvisado aunque parte vacía para tratar de llenar el vacío dejado por sus dos papás gay, después se olvidaron de su partido debido a que está estacionado en la ISS. Artie deja de leer, no puede seguir - le dice a Rachel que el guión no tiene sentido. Todo el grupo - aparte de Bretaña - de acuerdo. Rachel les dice que ella ha cambiado de opinión - si ella va a hacerlo, va a ser su programa - o no se presenta en absoluto. Fuera de la vivienda, Blaine se sienta en las escaleras, comer a las palomas con aire taciturno. Kurt se une a él, y Blaine admite que él no quiere hacer el escaparate más - Kurt es más importante para él. Kurt se pregunta qué se siente al volar por primera vez, y le dice a Blaine que las relaciones son así - nunca se sabe qué día la persona que ha dado su corazón a la voluntad de dejarlo caer como una piedra. Blaine comienza a pedir disculpas una vez más, pero Kurt lo detiene, diciéndole que él no está enojado. Él explica que la confianza es una opción - y ha optado por confiar en Blaine, no importa si se traiciona la confianza de Kurt y otra vez. Se abrazan, y Blaine le dice que él está haciendo un poco encendido con toda la charla de aves. Ellos se retiran dentro. Al Diner Spotlight, Rachel le dice a María acerca de sus problemas con el guión. María no entiende realmente sus problemas, por lo que Rachel decide tratar de expresarlas a través del canto. María no está contento con la actuación musical, pero Rachel le dice que ésta es la mejor manera de captar su esencia - y entender cómo quiere el guión de sentir. Disgustado, María observa mientras Rachel comienza a realizar Glitter in the Air. Sin embargo, rápidamente se convierte emocionalmente involucrado con el rendimiento, y es visiblemente sacude como termina Rachel. Ella explica que ella piensa que ella sintió la felicidad durante la ejecución - una nueva experiencia para ella. Ella está de acuerdo con la idea de Rachel que quizás hay algo de kilometraje para hacer un show en el que la gente no se odian a sí mismos. A pesar de que ella no piensa que va a quedar hecho, ella está de acuerdo en volver a escribir el guión. Eufórico, Rachel la abraza, pero es rápidamente le dijo a Mary que salir a permitirle cierto margen a la vergüenza-comer. En la sesión de fotos, Charlie intenta obtener Sam para sacar su lado sexy. Sin embargo, ella no lo siente, y le pregunta por qué no está mostrando ningún rumor. Sam poco convincente echa la culpa a su asistente, y Charlie le dice a todos que salieran. La producción de una cámara polaroid, Charlie circunda Sam, preguntándole acerca de sí mismo, mientras que la toma de fotografías. Sam se pone nervioso cuando se convierte en evidente que ella está llegando a él. Charlie le ofrece una oportunidad de salir de su burbuja sin sexo - que pueden hacer lo que quieren, y nadie tiene que saber. Poco a poco, empiezan a besarse. Mercedes saluda a Sam con alimentos compulsivos en su regreso a casa. Sin embargo, su claro que algo está mal, y él se sienta. Cuando ella le pregunta, ella admite que él ha engañado. Él le dice sobre el beso, y luego revela que él llegó a ser tan molesto que se puso a llorar. Charlie tomó algunas fotos de él sollozando en su ropa interior, antes de salir. Mercedes no cree que él la engañó - pero está preocupado por lo que la vida sin sexo de Sam está haciendo con él. Ella le dice que lo ama inmensamente, pero no puede decirle que esperar hasta que es de treinta a tener sexo con ella. Sam le asegura que él está bien con él - pero Mercedes explica entre lágrimas que ella no quería que se resienten por lo que ella le está pidiendo que haga. Sam le dice que no importa con quién está, o lo que está haciendo, que preferiría estar haciendo con ella. Ella asiente con la cabeza, y se abrazan, tanto molesto. Mercedes sugiere un acuerdo - si decide cambiar de opinión y no esperar, va a darle una llamada. Sonreír, Sam está de acuerdo. En el escaparate, Blaine y junio realizan ningún momento a todos. Los compañeros de piso les miran con alegría y aplauden Blaine en un bis. Como ellos lo ven, junio complementa Kurt en elevarse por encima de todo y ser un buen amigo para él. Kurt replica diciendo que él siempre estará junto a Blaine, y nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre ellos. En el escenario, Blaine gracias junio para enseñarle a tener pasión en su trabajo, y explica a la audiencia que él ha escogido su última canción para expresar su pasión por su novio. Él invita a Kurt al escenario para interpretar la canción con él. Junio es claramente horrorizada, pero no puede hacer nada mientras Blaine lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hacia el escenario. Realizan American Boy a una audiencia vitoreando. Al principio, los relojes de junio, poco impresionado, pero poco a poco comienza a entrar en el rendimiento, y para el final se une a los compañeros de piso en el escenario, bailando. Al final Blaine comienza a pedir disculpas por el canto con Kurt - pero junio lo detiene. Ella le dice que nunca a dejar que nadie - ni siquiera ella - le causa a dudar de lo que él está seguro de. Ella sugiere que todos ellos tienen una fiesta, y el grupo se reúnen alrededor en un abrazo de grupo. De vuelta en el apartamento, los amigos terminan de leer el nuevo guión que María ha producido. Aparte de Bretaña, que mantiene el primer borrador era mejor, son todos encantados con el nuevo resultado. Rachel refleja que ella siempre pensó Fanny fue el papel que ella nació para jugar - pero se ha dado cuenta de que el guión que ella sostiene es donde realmente pertenece. Ellos brindan por los dos años que han pasado en Nueva York, pero antes de que puedan celebrar más, Sam sale corriendo. Tras él, descubren admirándolo una imagen de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, pegado a un lado de un autobús en el anuncio de un 'tesoro Trailz'. Sam revela que ha decidido poner fin a su carrera de modelo - que ha llegado a donde él quiere estar en la industria. Él le dice al grupo que tiene planes de regresar a Lima - sobre todo porque todo el mundo parece ser la dispersión de todos modos. Hay un momento de tristeza, ya que todos ellos se dan cuenta de que es el final de otra era. Rachel le dice al grupo que lo que con Finn y el coro, ella no piensa que puede perder todo lo demás, pero Kurt le dice que él está seguro de sus amistades sobrevivirán estar separados. Están de acuerdo en reunirse de nuevo en Nueva York dentro de seis meses, Rachel diciéndole al grupo que si ella ha aprendido nada en el último año, es que sus amigos son su vida. Se abrazan a cabo. Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam y Artie realizan Pompeya por las calles de Nueva York. Mercedes deja con la Bretaña durante su gira. Artie continúa en la escuela de cine. Blaine llega al apartamento Bushwick, maleta en mano, que acababa de vivir con Kurt. Sam camina por los pasillos de McKinley de nuevo, mirando a la antigua Sala de Coro. Rachel recibe una llamada de la red. Ella revela a Kurt y Blaine que les encanta el guión - y quieren convertirlo en un piloto. Al darse cuenta de que ella va a Los Ángeles, ella los abraza, encantado. Al terminar la canción, Rachel se queda mirando hacia el cielo, pensativo, antes de continuar a caminar por la calle. *La música de este episodio estará incluida en un EP llamado "Glee: The Music, The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP)". Elenco Invitado *Shirley MacLaine como June Dolloway Estrellas invitadas *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Heather Morris como Brittany Pierce *Kristen Schaal como Mary Halloran *Beau Garrett como Charlie Darling *Max Emerson como Modelo Curiosidades *Segunda vez que el nombre del episodio empieza con "The" y termina con "Project", el primero fue The Purple Piano Project. *Segunda vez que el título del episodio incluye el nombre de Rachel. La primera fue en The New Rachel. *Primera vez que el ultimo episodio de una temporada es el vigesimo, es decir primera vez que una temporada tiene solo 20 episodios. Las demás temporadas han tenido 22 episodios. *''Shakin' My Head será una nueva canción original de Glee y será parte del álbum de Mercedes con ayuda de Brittany Susan Pierce *Tercer final de temporada en contar con al menos una canción original **Segunda temporada: ''My Cup, As Long As You're There, Pretending y Light Up The World en New York. **Cuarta temporada: My Cup y All Or Nothing en All Or Nothing. *Primer final de temporada en el que Emma, Mike, Santana, Tina, y Will no aparecen. *En este episodio los personajes miran directamente al espectados en Pompeii *El nombre de Naya Rivera aparece en los creditos iniciales del capitulo apesar de no aparecer en este. *Lea Michele dijo en Twitter que le daba gracias Brad Falchuk y Ryan Murphy por dejarla escoger y cantar su cancion favorita de todos los tiempos en este episodio de final de temporada, refiriendose a Glitter in the Air. *Se presenta el primer dueto Brittcedes. *Es el episodio con la audiencia más baja de la serie, con 1.96 millones de espectadores, según IMDb solo el 0.06% de la población estadounidense vió el episodio. *Brittany vuelve para este episodio. *Al final del episodio en la performance Pompeii, se puede ver la sala de coro convertida en un salón de computación. *Sam utiliza los mismos boxers que utilizo en la sesión de fotos en Movin' Out. *Cuando Brittany llega al departamento de Kurt y Rachel, lo hace de una manera más tranquila que como lo muestran en la promo, y utilizando otra ropa. *Se dice que Santana está grabando más escenas para el comercial de hongos vaginales Yeast-I-Stat para cubrir la ausencia de Naya Rivera. *Este iba a ser el primer fin de temporada en no terminar en algún lugar de Mckinley de no ser por la performance Pompeii. *Es el sexto episodio que contiene el nombre de un personaje en el título (después de The Rhodes Not Taken, Britney/Brittany, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, The New Rachel y Tina in the Sky with Diamonds). Curiosamente, todos estos capítulos contienen nombres de personajes femeninos. Imágenes TURBP.jpg Tumblr_n4keebbabY1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n4v8ghv0CC1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Lea_chillin_in_bed_on_Gleeturday.jpg smy.jpg krb.jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_(2).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_(3).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_(4).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_(6).jpg 332px-TURBP_Stills_(5).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_(7).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_(9).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_(8).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_(10).jpg BRITTLAINE.jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(1).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(2).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_3_(3).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(4).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_3_(5).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(6).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(7).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(8).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(9).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(10).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_3_(11).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(12).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(13).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_3_(14).jpg 320px-5x20_013.jpg 320px-5x20_014.jpg 320px-5x20_015.jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_4_(2).jpg 320px-TURBP_Stills_5.jpg 640px-5x20_016.jpg 640px-5x20_017.jpg 640px-5x20_018.jpg 640px-TURBP_BTS_(3).jpg 640px-TURBP_BTS_(5).jpg 640px-TURBP_BTS_(6).jpg 640px-TURBP_Stills_4_(1).jpg shakinmyhead3.png Glitterintheair.png Girlsonfilm.jpg 480px-ChordAndBrookeAndSomeModelsNSheetz.jpg Glitterintheairs.png turbpopppppp.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300px